


My Chemical Romance and the Black Parade

by AlexYverr



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, The Black Parade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexYverr/pseuds/AlexYverr
Summary: Mikey is killed during the siege of Normandy Bay, his brother is forced to watch as his brother's life is ripped away.He then wakes up in a strange place filled with raining ash and ruled by a mysterious figure only known as Mother War. What will happen when the rest of the band joins him and Gerard makes a deal with the devil?





	1. Or the Last Thing I See

-Third Person POV-

"Mikey!" Gerard's screams rang out in his brother's ears as the latter felt himself slipping into darkness. When the soldier awoke, the scent of ash and smoke filled his nose making him gag slightly.

He sat up and looked around at at surroundings. It was a city. Looked European. It was in pretty much in ruin, ash danced through the air and to the ground. Clutched in his hands was a gun. When did I get it? He thought to himself as he slowly blinked.

He slowly got up and fixed his helmet before cocking the gun and looking around. He thought he saw something move in the distance so the younger Way ducked behind cover of a building aiming his gun at nothing in particular. His dirtied glasses peeked out from behind his cover only to realize it was just a shadow so he kept moving. He felt like he was being watched but trudged on, until he found what looked like a puppet theater.  
Five figures were laid out of the stage, dust coated their lifeless faces, making Mikey gasp. They were of him and his friends before they left to Normandy-

Thinking he heard a voice he called out, "Hello?"

"Gerard?" he calls out again.

No reply. Mikey held up the gun when a piece of metal fell to the ground from a nearby pile of rubble.

"Wh-who's there? C-come out o-or... Or I'll shoot!" Mikey shakily orders.

"Now let's not get hasty," a voice came out with a rasp.

"Wh-who are you?" he questioned still having his gun cocked.

"I am Mother War."

"Sh-show yourself," his grip on the gun tightens.

"I'd rather not Micheal James Way," the voice spoke again, its voice raspier than before.

"H-how do you know my name?" Mikey shook his head.

"Alright my child," the voice rasped once more, a woman slowly walked out of the shadows. Her face shrouded by a gas mask, "I am Mother War and you are dead."

The soldier shakes his head once more, tears threatened to slip down his cheeks, "N-no. Th-this isn't possible. Where's Gerard? And Bob and Ray? Where are they? Is this some sick and twisted game?"

"Oh Michael..." she sighs.

"A-answer me!" he snaps aiming the gun at her.

"This isn't a joke. You're dead. I don't know about your friends though."

The gun clattered to the ground as Mikey stared at her in disbelief.

"N-no I'm going crazy," he shakes his head starting to pace around, "I can't be dead! I'm going crazy. I-I can't be dead..."

There was the sound of rocks falling down from a cascading building as Frank slid down the structure, he saw Mother War and quickly fumbled with the cross around his neck before clutching it tightly in one hand.

"D-demon," he whispered as he stopped beside Mikey.

"I'm not a demon," she frowns under her mask.

"What are you? You the devil? Are we in hell-"

A dull thud cut him off as Ray and Bob landed on the ground out of thin air. Bob was covered in blood and most of his body looked torched, Ray had an open wound to his neck and a large burn on the side of his face.

Mikey stared at Mother War in complete shock and horror.

Ray started to suddenly cough as his wound closed by itself. He stared at his friends in shock when he regained some of his composure. Bob sputtered slightly next to him and Ray scrambled over to him.

"Welcome my children," Mother War rasped smiling at he four soldiers, "Welcome my five children of war," she continued warmly.

"Five?" Frank questions feeling suspicious with the woman, his tattooed hands still clutching the cross.

"Yes five," she said and looked off into the distance, where a man was sliding down the slope of a crumpled building. His pale face was covered in blood, a gun clutched in one hand with a helmet held in another.

"Shit," Frank whispers.

"Frank you okay?" Bob asked making all the brothers jump in surprise.

"Yeah but look who it is," he points to the figure, Mikey then realized something. It's Gerard.

Gerard's eyes widened at the sight of them and ran over to his younger brother hugging the latter when he got close enough. After a moment of shock Mikey hugs him back.

"You're okay," he whispered.

"Hello Gerard," Mother War greeted.

"Who are you?"

"I am Mother War." She gives a small smile.

"Then tell me this Mother War. Why are we here?" Bob questioned.

"You are all dead. Killed by the feuds of war."

"Why are we here?" Gerard asks, his leadership taking over once more.

"That is a question for another time. Anyways it's getting late we should take shelter before the wolves appear."

"Wolves?" Frank questioned.

"Yeah," she nods, "come on I'll take you to the parade."

They all nod and the newcomers are eventually were shown to their tents where Gerard and his brother were together.

"I missed you Mikes."

"You too Gee."

"I'm gonna go explore okay?"

Mikey nodded and the eldest Way leaves. But not before kissing the top of his brother's head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard joins the Black Parade but is it a good choice?

-Gerard's POV-

I start walking around looking at the many tattered tents and the people living in them.

"You must be Gerard," a girl ran over.

"Yes. Who are you and how do you know me?"

"My name is Fear and Mother wants to see you."

"Where is she?"

"I'll take you to her."

I nod before I follow her to a larger tent where is saw her sitting at a desk.

"Ah Gerard welcome," Mother War grinned as I walked into her tent.

"Please sit down," she waved her hand and a chair moved towards her desk.

I then sit and she begins to speak, "Now your brother died first right?"

"Yeah," I nod trying not to think about it.

"I'd like to make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"The power to save your family. You in?"

"Yes."

"Good. Can you sign here?" She handed me a feather dipped in ink. I nod before doing so. With every word it changes to "嗣英良奴". Mother War waves her hand and some of the symbols peel of and fly into her hand.

"Welcome Zero," she smiled, "that is your new name. Got it?"

I silently nod.

"Good Regret can you please show him to his uniform? You'll meet me here tomorrow morning okay Zero?"

"Got it," I say without a second thought 

"Good you are dismissed."

I nod turning to find a woman in a black dress. A dark stripe covered her eyes.

"Hello Zero," the woman smiled, "I am Regret. Right this way."

I nod before following her. After I put on my uniform I walk out, I notice a man glaring at me. He shakes his head at me in disapproval.

"What are shaking your head at?" I ask with curiosity walking over to him.

"You'll regret your decision later," he spat, his jet black hair falling in his face.

"Why?"

"Mother War is no good."

"I don't care," I seethe, an unknown rage inside of me started to boil over.

"Fine then," he starts to walk away.

"I did this to protect my family!" I yell after him.

"Well great fucking decision. You're going to get us all killed," he yelled back.

"I'm not," I argue a scowl appearing on my lips.

"You had potential Gerard I hate to see that change."

"Things change man. People change," I growl letting her go, "you just gotta accept it."

He scoffs in disbelief before walking away towards a group of people. I watch her start talking to them with narrowed eyes as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look back to see who it is.

"Don't listen to Pete, Zero you made the right choice," Fear smiled sweetly, "he's trouble I wouldn't trust her if I were you. You're going to be powerful," she rubbed my shoulder in a comforting gesture, "you'll be able to save your family from the evils of this place. No one will stop you from getting what you want."

I nod taking all this information in as a smile crawled onto my face.


End file.
